Nuder Mover
by seriousish
Summary: Varrick wonders-what if he put out movers starring naked people? It's just crazy enough to work...
1. Book 1: Ass

Mako couldn't believe after all the trouble he'd caused, Varrick was back on top. Just because he'd helped out against Kuvira—and Asami had done most of the work, building the giant robot—he'd had his crimes pardoned and been given a position in Future Industries' Mover division. All of which was tooth-grinding, but fine, Mako could put up with it. Only now Bolin was insisting on a meeting, leading him through the studio so Mako could have his nose rubbed in Varrick's good fortune.

"It's incredible, Mako!" Bolin was babbling. "They're bringing back Nuktuk: Hero of the South! It's a total reboot!"

"Didn't Varrick skimp out on the last one?" Mako asked patiently. "I remember that one installment where the budget ran out, so everyone just sat around and talked about what happened the week before."

"That was a character piece!" Bolin insisted. "You clearly don't understand screenwriting. Anyway, Varrick has a great new pitch and this is your chance to get in on the ground floor. You could have a producer credit! You could get a trailer!"

"I don't need a trailer," Mako protested, before seeing Varrick's. It was bigger than his apartment. The _door _was bigger than his apartment.

Bolin raised his hand to knock on the door, but it flew open first, Varrick grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him inside. "Bolin! Mako! Glad you could make it! You might be the two luckiest sons of guns in Republic City!"

"I doubt that, seeing as I'm _here," _Mako said, even if he felt a little bitter, walking inside a miniature mansion. He guessed it beat throwing lightning at a power plant.

"Zhu Li!" Varrick cried, marching back to his desk. "Drinks for everyone! And sushi! With the sauce!" He sat, sprawling so hard his feet launched up into the air, came down on top of some scrolls Mako hoped weren't important. Zhu Li disappeared into—was that a wine cellar? _In a trailer? _"Boys, let me let you two in on a little secret. An idea that is going to make _all of us _rich and famous!"

"I am famous," Mako said.

"I'm rich," Bolin added.

"Of course you are, dummies, why else would you be here? This isn't about living comfortably and being well-regarded by your friends and family. This is about being _more wealthy, more famous! _Bolin, if you wanted, could you buy fifty panda fish and an aquarium to keep them in?"

"Uh, no," Bolin confessed. "Maybe just twenty?"

"Are you comfortable living that way? _Like a pauper!" _Varrick stabbed his finger up. "This is a can't-lose proposition, boys, a totally brilliant plan that, before you ask, won't start a war or frame anyone for a crime they didn't commit. Ha! Don't think you can talk yourself out of this that easy!"

"Get to the point, Varrick," Mako demanded. "I have sushi at home."

"I don't," Bolin said, "but I'm pretty sure he'd share."

"My point? Simple. _Elegant _in its simplicity. Mako, Bolin, have you ever walked down the street, seen a beautiful woman, and wished you knew what she looked like without all those nasty _clothes _on?"

"No!" Mako said, at the same time Bolin said "well, it really depends on the legs, I have a thing for—" He shut up, seeing Mako glaring at him.

"_What. If," _Varrick began dramatically, "you could see not just a picture of a naked woman, but _a naked woman. _Walking around! Bringing you drinks and sushi! Whatever it is women do! But naked!" Zhu Li returned with a tray of appetizers and a tray of wineglasses. Varrick quickly drank and ate his share before returning to business. "And not only that, but women _having sex!"_

"You're talking about a mover?" Mako asked. "That's ridiculous, who would want to watch—" He broke off, giving an embarrassed glance to Zhu Li. She stared right back at him. "Who would want to watch someone having sex instead of having sex themselves? You might as well just read about it."

"Reading? Reading's for suckers!" Varrick declared. "Now, let's go a step further! Varrick isn't about just resting on his laurels, _no sir. _Imagine you went to see this—_Nuder Mover—_" His hands fluttered around him. "And there weren't just random people getting naked, but _famous people! _So much better than ordinary people!"

"I can't see people caring if the naked person they're looking at is famous or not," Mako said. "Who really cares about famous people having sex?"

"Mako, Mako!" Varrick gently chided. "The market's changed since we brought out _Nuktuk: Hero of the South. _People don't want to hassle with an unknown quantity like an _original story _or _new characters—_not when they can have something that's just like what they've seen before, but _bigger _and _better _and with _naked people! _So, what we're going to do is give them a story they already know—or _think they know_—and reveal to them how it was really full of sex and nakedness!"

"What story—" Mako began, when his cop instincts suddenly warned him, the same way they would about a firebender about to burn his face off. "Oh no."

Varrick sprung up like a jack-in-the-box that'd finally been wound enough times. "Not a story, a legend. _The Legend of Korra!" _

Bolin gasped. "I like Korra! And I _have _wondered what she looks like naked—"

"Bolin!"

"What? I mean, you'd know! Is it… weird?"

Mako slammed his hands on the desk. "You can't just make a story about Korra being some kind of… of skank! She's a hero! She's saved Republic City, the whole world!"

"Whoa, whoa there, officer, slow down! This project is about honoring Korra, and all she's done for the world! Sure, there'll be one or two, _tastefully done, _nude scenes, just to get butts in seats, but that doesn't mean this won't be a respectful, faithful adaptation of the story you care so deeply about!"

Sighing, Mako sat. "Alright, why don't you run this by me, just so I'll know how bad the damage is?"

"That's the spirit!" Varrick confidently sat himself down. "Bolin, you have a seat, I want your input too! If this mover takes off, I want to do a Nuktuk-slash-Korra crossover somewhere down the line! Shared universes, kiddo, that's where the big bucks are!"

"This is really good sushi," Bolin said, grabbing a little more.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Picture this!" Varrick thrust his hand out. "We'll start with a flashback—"

"What's a flashback?"

"Forget it! We'll start with a flashback to the days of Aang and his faithful friends, Katara, Toph, and Sokka!"

"What about Suki?"

"Who cares about her? Now, for this whole Amon-Tarrlok story to make sense, we need to get into Yakone and all his issues!"

"Ooh, I know!" Bolin said. "What if we do flashbacks—they're like memories, Mako, the mover jumps back to show something before and then returns to the present—" He stopped to explain.

Mako thought back to how he had asked what a flashback was. _What's a flashback? _He nodded.

Bolin continued. "What if we do flashbacks throughout the story, revealing the mystery little by little, making people wonder what's really going on and trying to figure it out on their own?"

Varrick blew air up his mustache. "Boring! People wanna know what's going on right away! You really think people would watch a mover serial, each week not knowing what's going on? They'd think _we _didn't know what's going on, and were just making it up as we went! Heck, we might actually just _never _explain what's going on. What's there to stop us? But even I'm not that crazy!"

Bolin poked his fingers together. "I think never explaining what's going on might give the story a nice ambiguity. Like, people could make up their own minds what it means. After all, it's not the destination, really, it's the journey…"

"Kid, this is why I paid you to talk, not think. Leave the writing to highly-paid executives, like me, who then tell the writers what to do! Now, as I was saying, we'll go into that big trial of Yakone, how he used blood bending to try to kill everyone in Republic City, but Aang stopped him! We can leave all that to some peon screenwriter. But then, a weary Aang returns home to his wife Katara, and his good friend Toph, who is staying with them…"

"Toph, if you're listening through a spirit vine, I am so, so sorry," Mako muttered.


	2. Aang and Katara (and Toph)

"Alright, Aang, even I can admit it—that was some good work with Yukone. I may just make a good bender out of you yet."

Aang scratched at his beard, watching with interest as Toph undid her armor. She always knew when she was being watched, but he got the feeling this was one of the times she wouldn't mind.

"You make a good bender out of him?" Katara asked, watching a little herself. "I was his teacher first."

"Maybe you put in a little work, sugar queen, but I did all the heavy lifting. Remember the first time we fucked? You had _years _to teach him what to do, and he still barely knew which hole to put it in."

"Yeah," Aang agreed. "That thing with your butt was a total accident."

"Slow and steady wins the race. Just because it took a while for Aang to get the hang of it—I mean _bending_, honey, you were always good at the other thing." Aang smiled at Katara. "—doesn't mean he wasn't, hasn't learned."

"Care to put your coin where you mouth is, sweetness?" Toph continued right on undressing, down to her muscle-rippled skin. "It's been a while since our last circle jerk, with Sokka and Suki off making babies. Let's see if your prize pupil's learned a thing or two."

"What was wrong with the last time?" Aang demanded.

"I only came once." With a shift of her hands, the rocky ground shook under Aang, hard enough to fling him down onto the nearest sofa.

Katara took it from there, her soft, gentle body crawling on top of Aang, her knees steadying on either side of his hips, then her sly fingers stroking and pulling his cock into her pussy. She writhed at first, moaning feebly, then began to bounce up and down. Aang thrust with her, increasing her pleasure, as Toph listened with boiling excitement.

She knew that after Katara was done with him, it would take a long while for Aang to get another hard-on. She could easily make a stone dildo to bring herself off, but she didn't want that. She didn't want Katara's big mouth between her legs either.

She walked to the head of the couch, hearing Katara's pussy eating Aang up clearer than ever. With a booming laugh, she jumped in with them, squirming over Aang's bald head until she felt his beard stroking her pussy.

"Okay, Twinkle Toes, let's see if your tongue's as light as your feet. We all know you just need to flop a big one out to satisfy the princess over here, but let me know if you can actually get off someone with some class and refinement!" she said, rubbing her slit across Aang's mouth and nose.

Katara stared at Toph's hairy twat, her eyes wide with passion already from her lewd dance atop Aang's manhood. Now they bulged from their sockets seeing Aang's tongue tour Toph's cunt.

"Suck her, Aang! Eat her cunt! Show her how good I have it when she's not here!"

"Ha!" Toph laughed. "If it weren't for me eating your cunt, sis, you wouldn't know a tongue from an oven mitt!"

"Like Zuko doesn't—oh, hell with it, Toph, your _tits—" _Katara reached out for Toph's flawless breasts, cupping them and squeezing. Toph returned the favor, pulling and twisting Katara's nipples as easily as she would manipulate the stones whose hardness Katara's nubs resembled.

Soon, their fondling of each other's breasts pulled them closer together, and their lips met. They kissed furiously, both still whipping their naked asses against Aang, one on his cock, the other on his face.

Meanwhile, Aang was having some trouble breathing. He put his hands on Toph's hips, adjusting her straddle across his face, but it didn't help much. Still, he licked and kissed at her snatch as he thrust himself into Katara's gyrating body. He pondered how, despite being weighed down by their squirming, twisting bodies, he was soaring.

His battle-scarred body sung, as if the pleasure of the present act were wiping all traces of pain from his taut, tingling nerves. He wanted to come, come desperately, and it took all his skills in meditation to keep from simply giving in to Katara's demanding body, Toph's intoxicating taste. He fought to keep his mind in the spirit world, but leave one foot in the physical, pleasuring Toph.

Aang's breath was still short; his balls big as boulders. When Katara came down on him, he felt the smoothness of her naked ass brushed against them. He suddenly couldn't stop thinking of how magnificent Katara's bare ass was. The hair on his balls felt like lightning rods, struck every time Katara slammed her ass down. He clapped his hand on Katara's hip, wordlessly informing her he was about to come.

With a sudden mischievousness, Katara pushed Toph from Aang's head, streaming over Aang's body to take his place as Toph landed upside-down next to the couch.

"Hey!" the chief cried, before being placated by Katara's tongue ravishing her cunt, as strong and liquid as Katara's most masterful water-bending. "Hey…"

Aang rolled out from under Katara, long years of marriage telling him what she wanted from him. She stood beside the couch, aiming his cock at Toph, stroking it as he thought suddenly of all the women he'd known in his life, fantastically beautiful both in body and spirit. Katara, Toph, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Azula, even Meng, who he'd reconnected with attending the funeral of her fortune telling master.

As it turned out, she'd accurately predicted the orgy that would ensue, something that almost ruined in for Sokka. He remembered the gap in Meng's teeth as she'd opened her mouth to receive her load down his throat. Then he came, spilling his essence all over Toph's face as she was distracted by Katara's ministrations. It felt so good, he almost didn't feel the pain in his chest.

"Ha!" Katara cried, staring at Toph's face. Rope after rope of cum criss-crossed Toph's visage, until it looked like she was caught in a white net. "Guess you didn't see that coming."

Aang fell over.

"Aang?" Katara asked worriedly.

"Forget him," Toph said, pulling her back between her legs. "He's dead to the world."

* * *

><p>"So you're saying Aang died having sex," Mako said. "With two women. Right after taking away Yakone's bending."<p>

"Yes!" Varrick agreed. "I'm glad you're following along, I was worried the plot was too plotty."

"Varrick, it's completely ridiculous!"

"But can you prove it didn't happen?"

"Yes! Aang was forty during Yakone's trial, he didn't die until he was sixty-six!"

"Details!" Varrick fiddled with his mustache. "You have to omit a few things when you're adapting such a rich, eventual narrative into a short, compressed mover!"

"That doesn't explain getting things _wrong. _Since when are Katara and Toph lesbians?"

"Bisexual."

"I've read all the scrolls about Avatar Aang and I don't remember anything in there about them wanting to have sex with each other."

"Oh, lay off!" Varrick argued. "Don't our gay friends deserve representation?"

"So you'll be having Aang and Zuko having sex?"

"Don't our gay friends who are hot ladies deserve representation?"

Mako shook his head. "You're insane."

"Okay, okay, we don't have to have Toph in there. It can just be Katara and Aang."

"At age sixty-six?"

"We'll massage it a little, you know? It's not like anyone cared that Bolin wasn't really in the Water Tribe."

"Wasn't in the what now?" Bolin asked, returning from the bathroom. The sushi had gone right through him.

"_I was just _telling Mako about where our story's headed next! Now that Korra's been born, she grows up guarded by the White Lotus. Maybe we'll tease the Red Lotus to test the waters for a sequel."

"Who wants to see one mover advertised during a different mover?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, maybe you should do that before the mover starts, so people don't get taken out of the story," Bolin suggested.

Varrick rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're just a wellspring of good advice, aren't you? Korra grows up! She goes to Republic City! She runs afoul of Chief Beifong, who captures her—and decides on her punishment."


	3. Lin

"Get off of me!" Korra demanded. "Let me go!" She pulled heavily at the iron bars that held her in the interrogation room, strapped down to the table built into the floor. She thought usually the suspect would be seated at that end of the table, their hands restrained, but she'd been secured the other way—bent over the table with her hands cuffed at the far end. She colored, her ass in the air in her undignified position. "I was taking on a bunch of Triple Threat Triad thugs! That's doing your job for you!"

"And there's the problem," Lin replied, enjoying the sight of Tenzin's prize pupil helplessly thrown over her table. "_Cops _do cops' jobs. You don't. And you don't resist arrest, you don't attack my officers, and you especially don't backtalk to me!"

"What's with you?" Korra demanded. "I thought people were supposed to get _nice _in their old age!"

Lin's eyebrows hovered. "Alright, Avatar. I've had just about enough of your attitude. I know Tenzin's going to be here any minute to bail you out and give you the velvet glove treatment. But before he does, I think I'll be teaching you a few manners."

Korra laughed. "Better people than you have tried."

"Oh, did they all know you were the Avatar? Because I think I'm not like them. I think—" And with one swift motion, Lin drew down Korra's trousers. "That I don't care."

"Hey!" Korra screeched, feeling the room's cool, metallic air on her bare ass. "You can't do that! _I'm the Avatar!"_

"Not in here, lady. Here, you're just another bad little girl. And in my city, bad girls get punished."

Korra quailed again, feeling Lin move her shirt up over her breasts. Then she heard the coiled stir of Lin pulling out her police cables. Korra got a very close look at them—nasty little jaws of metal. She struggled, but it was no use. Lin moved the first of the little metal clamps to Korra's right nipple.

"Hey, wait a minute, hey, wait-!"

"You've got to learn," Lin insisted gutturally, tightening the cable's clamp on Korra's nipple. Korra gasped at the sudden pain, staring down at the cable hanging from her nipple in disbelief. It didn't hurt much, but she knew in her gut there would be more.

"And now the other one." Lin slid the other clamp over Korra's second nipple, then pulled back on the winches so the cables tugged at Korra's flesh. Pain rushed out of Korra's breaths, manageable only with a tight grimace, a muffled whimpering.

"You bitch!" Korra shouted. "I'll get you for this! You'll be sorry!"

Experimentally, Lin pulled first on one cable, then the other, dragging on Korra's breasts until she was yelling and bucking on the table, her whole chest on fire. When the unbearable clasps touched the tabletop, they forced even more pain out of her breasts. She was hurting so bad, she barely noticed Lin looping the cable around the table legs, criss-crossing them so they pulled at Korra from behind while Lin stepped in front of Korra.

She spun the suspect's chair around with a quick, masterful spat of metalbending, then sat down on the chair's high back. Smiling at Korra's predicament, she broke her belt, pulled off her armor, and dropped her pants. Korra was now staring half-blindly at a woman's sex inches from her face.

Lin looped a cable around her hand, then brought that same hand down to rub at her pussy. Every motion of her hand jiggled Korra's breast like a lure on a fishing line. Korra gasped and moaned; it didn't hurt, exactly. It didn't feel good, it—itched. It itched between her legs, while her breast hurt and felt good and—she didn't know!

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Lin said. "It certainly wouldn't go well for some poor prisoner calling me a bitch, and I'd expect the Avatar to be wiser than that. In fact, I'd expect the Avatar to know the importance of making up for her mistakes."

Korra saw that throbbing pussy in a whole new light. "What? I can't, I'm not, I mean, I—"

"You'd rather I rip your tits off? Get to work, whore, right now!" And she slapped Korra on the back of her head, jerking her down to Lin's pussy. It smelled so vivid, like it was really there. An odd thing to think, but that's what was in Korra's mind as she stared, open-mouthed, at all the places her tongue could go.

Lin patted her impatiently on the head. Meekly, Korra lowered her mouth and licked at Lin's cunt, tasting her arousal.

"That's better," Lin growled. "There may be hope for you yet, Avatar. As you can tell, I'm a big believer in rehabilitation. I'm soft like that."

Korra sucked Lin's quivering pussy closer, until she'd pulled the police chief's clit into her mouth, licking it as she mouthed Lin's hot sex. Lin groaned approvingly, opening her thighs wider, pulling Korra harder against her throbbing womanhood, the motion sending an intense jerk of sensation through Korra's breasts. They were pounding, heaving, filling up with sensations the Avatar's body didn't know what to do with.

Dimly, Korra felt the touch of something at her pussy. She was so surprised, she stopped licking Lin, looking back to see a metal baton hovering behind her.

"Relax, Avatar." Lin forced Korra's head back between her thighs. "Every crook in this town complains about getting fucked by the police."

Korra screamed into Lin's pussy as the police chief bent the metal into her sex. Her aroused muscles opened almost at once and Lin slid in, her makeshift cock filling Korra, working its way into her until even the hilt was covered by Korra's labia, the cold length of it churning inside her.

Korra continued to lap at Lin's pussy, now with a series of pained, pleasured groans emerging from her whenever her mouth wasn't occupied. She couldn't help but respond to Lin's confident usage of her body. Every stroke of the baton sent her jerking over the table, her hips heaving back for more. She sucked Lin's clit hard, desperate, and Lin chuckled with delight.

"That's right, Avatar, suck me," Lin enunciated, rich pleasure deep below her voice. "Show me you've got some talent, because otherwise, I'm not seeing it. Yeah. Yeah! I think you're about to complete your sentence!"

She pulled hard on the cables, sending a wave of pain through Korra's body that forced the Avatar to join her as she came. Korra's body twisted around, her legs snapping and kicking, their rush through the air the only sound. Korra's scream was swallowed up by Lin's pussy.

Finally, slack hit the cables. They released Korra's nipples, ripping back into Lin's winches, and the police chief stood, pulling her pants up as her metal armor and belt buckle flew back on. Korra dropped her head to the table. When she lifted it a moment later, it was to see the puddle of Lin's juices that had ran from her face onto the tabletop.

"Fuck," she wheezed.

"You're free to go," Lin said. "But don't let me catch you causing trouble in my city again. You've got a lot of holes, Avatar, and I've got plenty of batons. Oh, that reminds me."

Korra moaned anew as Lin drew the baton from her well-fucked pussy.

"Wouldn't want to leave this behind," Lin finished, smacking the baton against her open palm. It sounded incredibly wet.

* * *

><p>Mako was aghast. "So Lin rapes her?"<p>

"What?" Varrick cried. "No, no, no, Korra enjoys it, there's just a little wriggle room over how much she knew she would enjoy it beforehand—"

"She was tied down to a metal table! It was rape!"

"And it was two women!"

"So, what, rape is alright so long as it's between two women?"

"No!" Varrick replied instantly. "It's just hot!"

Mako groaned, slumping back in his chair, covering his face with his hands. "Lin is my _boss, _you can't accuse her of being a rapist just because you think it'll make a sexy scene in your mover!"

"And besides," Bolin added, "if Korra enjoyed it so much, how's it a punishment? Wouldn't that just encourage Korra to commit more crimes?"

Mako looked at Bolin. He groaned again.

"I think you're reading _way _too much into this," Varrick argued. "It's a fantasy! A harmless fantasy! It's not like I'm saying women should have dubiously consensual sex with each other in real life!"

"Dubiously-?" Mako brought his hands off his face. "There were nipple clamps! And if it's a fantasy, would you make a mover about how great Fire Lord Ozai was?"

"Of course not! That guy was nuts!"

"So what's the difference between portraying the Hundred Year War as a good thing and rape as a good thing?"

"_Because the Hundred Year War wasn't between two attractive women! _Sheesh, are you even trying to keep up?" Varrick demanded.

"I am keeping up, _you _just have this weird double standard. Would you show a man raping a woman in your mover?"

"No, of course not!"

"_But it's the same thing if Lin does it! _You might as well be showing Jinora having sex, as long as it's a 'harmless fantasy'. You wouldn't, would you?"

"Well…"

"Varrick!" both brothers cried at once.

"If she were aged up, obviously! We could have a older actress playing Jinora traveling in time from the future—" Varrick gasped. "Zhu Li! Write that down! She can come back to, I don't know, save someone from a hyper-advanced mecha from the future! One that doesn't need a pilot, even! _Yes! That's brilliant!"_

"Are we done here?" Mako asked. "I want to leave before you make a mover about Korra having sex with Naga."

"Now you're just being insulting, Mako. First rule of movers: never work with children or animals. Sit down, sit down—_Zhu Li! _Finish writing down my brilliant ideas and bring us some sweet dumplings!"

"Ooh, sweet dumplings," Bolin said.

"We're not staying just because there are sweet dumplings."

"They'll be fresh out of the ovennnnn…"

"They'll be fresh out of the oven, bro!" Bolin cried.

Mako sighed. "Alright, I skipped lunch to come here, so I might as well let you feed us."

"Excellent!" Varrick cheered. "And while you wait, I can tell you about Korra's lessons with Tenzin on Air Temple Island!"

"See?" Bolin asked Mako. "It's educational! This could do some real good, letting people know about Air Nomad philosophy."


	4. Tenzin

"The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of my body. Airbending is all about spiral movement. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice. Dance like the wind itself."

"Shut up and fuck me!" Korra said, bouncing up and down atop him.

Tenzin sighed, still ignoring the feel of Korra's powerful, silken body riding his. "This is not about anything so crude as 'fucking,' Korra. It is a type of meditation. To be the Avatar, you must be able to slow down and accept the pleasures of the world with patience and moderation. Slowly. Gently."

He reached up to her full breasts, cupping the firm mounds with a soft touch, kneading and massaging them with care and exactitude. His fingertips brushed over her dark, stiff nipples like he was painting them. The ripe orbs swelled almost instantly, proof of Korra's exacting lust. He rotated his hips slowly, making Korra bay as his cock shifted inside her.

"Let your mind and your spirit be free," he advised her. "Air is the element of freedom."

"Then why am I not free to fuck you hard?" With an impatient grunt, Korra tested him by pushing herself down to the very base of his staff.

Tenzin would not give in, though he felt her cunt pull at his cock, warm it, wetten it. She was impressively tight, rather like Pema had been before a marriage of nightly sexual communion and four children. The ease with which she took his cock now was incredible, meditatively speaking. Tenzin wished he were capable of such relaxation and looseness.

Korra pulled herself away from him only to return, her tightness like a thousand little hands palming his shaft, tickling him to orgasm. "Gaaah! I just need to _come!"_

"This is not about a simplistic orgasm, Korra, I am trying to show you how to raise Kundalini energy, worship the divine feminine, activate your chakras!"

"How about we just activate my pussy?" Korra asked. She slapped him suddenly, sending a surge of adrenaline through his body. Laughed when she felt the response in his cock and began to fuck herself on him, bounding, pumping, flexing her muscles. "Oh, shit, you're a better ride than a sky bison! Yip yip, motherfucker! Yip yip!"

"Korra, please, this is not doing anything for your chi—"

Korra reached down and grabbed his balls, squeezing them until Tenzin almost cried out in pain. When she felt the throb of his cock inside her, pounding harder and harder, her hand left his sack in sweet relief that almost sent Tenzin over the edge.

His breath pitched out of his control, feeling, watching her hands run over his thighs, press to his stomach, massaging the chakra there as she bounced her cunt up and down on his hard cock. It interfered severely with his spiritual concentration; perhaps she'd paid a little more attention to his teachings than he'd thought.

Still, Tenzin gave no sign that his cock was about to explode. His fists weren't even clenched. Only someone who'd known him for a long time would notice how stiff and flat his hands were, pressed down on the mat like an armor piece on a smithy's anvil.

"Come for me, motherfucker! Come for me while you make me come! Fuck my pussy like I'm fucking youuuuuuu!" She slammed down hard on his manhood, one last time, and shook like she was a statue being pulled apart by a team of Earthbenders. Her hands lifted high in the air, pulling hard at her braids, as she roared so hard that flame shot from her tongue.

Her cunt lunged around Tenzin's cock, pulling on it like it never had before. Tenzin felt hot rushes all along his prick, felt his orgasm blooming inside it, but resisted it. Calmness, tranquility were the ways of the wind. He allowed his pleasure to pick himself up and roll along the hilltops and mountain peaks, but never being impeded, never touching down, never stopping. When Korra picked herself up off his cock, he was still hard.

"Don't suppose you have anything to teach me about sucking dick?"

"Korra—" Tenzin said patiently, "there's more to sex than simply… 'wham, bam, thank you kindly.'"

"You can be such a girl sometimes." Without bothering to dress, Korra turned for the door. "I'm gonna go see if I can catch the Pro Bending match on the radio. You enjoy meditating."

Tenzin watched her bare ass sway as she walked out the door. Then, with a sigh, he began to jerk himself off.

* * *

><p>"KORRA IS TENZIN'S FATHER! SHE'S THE REINCARNATION OF AANG, WHO WAS MARRIED TO KATARA, WHO GAVE BIRTH TO TENZIN!"<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Varrick jumped up from his chair like Mako was brandishing a sword at him, throwing himself behind said chair and barricading its back with his hands. "There's no such thing as reincarnation! It's just the spirit of Raava passing from one Avatar to another. That's it! Korra and Aang are nothing alike."

Mako shot up as well. "They have the same soul! That doesn't mean they have to have the same personality!"

"Shouldn't it? That's the way it works in Doctor Wu!"

"Doctor who?"

"Doctor Wu!" Bolin said, not standing up, but sitting a little straighter. "It's this great bunch of scrolls about a guy who rides around on a sky bison with a saddle that's bigger on the inside, so he can fit a whole house in there. He rides around helping people and fighting evil spirits, and whenever they need to get a new artist, they have Doctor Wu get hurt really bad. To save himself, he builds a new body and astrally projects into it, so that's why he looks and acts different. But he's still the same guy."

"_This isn't Doctor Wu! _It's religion! Shouldn't a guy know a little more about religion before filming people having sex?"

"Mako, Mako!" Varrick flung his chair aside, leaning across the table in its place. "Aren't _you _forgetting the time Korra traveled into the spirit world and met the other Iroh, the one that isn't sexy? _He had a ghost! _How can you have a ghost if you've been reincarnated?"

"He'd reached enlightenment," Mako argued, leaning right back. "He ascended to a higher plane of existence!"

"Well then, if the Avatar is one soul, and he or she always leads such a selfless, heroic life, then how come he! Or she! Never reaches enlightenment?"

Mako raised a finger. Paused. "…I'm panicking at the thought that that might be a good point."

"What about Katara? What if she reaches a higher plane of existence? Is she _never _going to see Aang again, because his soul is constantly reincarnating into new bodies who fall in love with new people, who will _also _never see him again if they reach enlightenment?" Varrick demanded. "Or her again?" he added belatedly.

"That is kinda depressing," Bolin said. "I guess maybe, if Katara does reach enlightenment, she could move on and date someone new in the spirit world? I mean, I do it all the time. I kinda have a bit of a thing with the ladies. Love 'em and leave 'em, that's my motto."

"Oh, I've noticed!" Varrick said with a crossbow finger and a wink at Bolin. "_Or _maybe if Toph and Katara ascended together, they could commiserate over missing Aang, still back on the crummy old material plane, bending things, they decide to have some sake together, one thing leads to another—_Zhu Li! Ghosts having sex! Write it down! With—I want to say—pottery? Ghosts and pottery!"_

"You're a crazy person," Mako said.

"Crazy, am I? _Crazy like a fox bear! A rich fox bear!" _Varrick sat on his desk. "Sit down, kiddo, this is where you come in! Interested in the Pro Bending tournament she's hearing on the radio, Korra sneaks off Air Temple Island to visit the arena, where she runs into two very handsome Pro Benders…"

"Ooh, is Tahno going to be in this?" Bolin asked.

Varrick ignored him. "Also, stop me if you disagree, I feel like this story's been off to a slow start. Lots of crap about Aang and Tenzin and Lin, who cares about them? We need to compress things, condense, concisenate! So instead of waiting a million years like in hinky _real life, _it's time to introduce Republic City's most eligible bachelorette _right out of the gate! _Korra goes to the pro bending arena, where she meets one _Asami Soto…"_

"I know her!" Bolin cried.

Mako's arms seemed permanently crossed. "And what about Korra being Tenzin's father?"

"Eh!" Varrick shrugged. "We'll hang a little lampshade on it."

"What?"

"You know, make some dumb joke about how stupid it is. That way, people will know that _we know _how silly it is and move on."

"How does that make it better? Joking about how crappily you've written something doesn't just magically make your writing better. That's like saying just because you acknowledged how weird that section where Lin raped Korra is, it's okay that you wrote it!"

Varrick steepled his hands together. "Mako, please. Listen to the lampshade."

* * *

><p>"And Tenzin!" Korra added, poking her head back in the door, catching his masturbation with an amused look. "Who's your daddy?"<p>

* * *

><p>Bolin laughed hard, slapping his knee. "Whoa! I was worried that was going to be awkward, but that really does dispel the tension!" He wiped the tears from his eyes. "She should say that all the time. People would hear it, remember how funny it was the first time she said it, and laugh all over again, even if the situation she's saying it in <em>now <em>isn't that funny!"

"Bolin, I like the way you think!" Varrick cheered.

Mako turned to his brother. "Be afraid. Be very afraid."


	5. Mako, Bolin, Asami

Korra couldn't believe it. She'd snuck out to the arena just to check out a Pro Fucking match, but now she'd actually met Mako, Bolin, and Mako's girlfriend—the Ferret Fuckers!

* * *

><p>"<em>No<em>," Mako said.

"Oh, right, I could see how that sounds bad…"

* * *

><p>The Fire Fuckers!<p>

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

* * *

><p>The Fucking Ferrets!<p>

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

"We'll table that for now."

* * *

><p>She couldn't remember their name!<p>

Korra watched as the three walked out to the platform in the middle of the arena. The rules were simple. Two designated team members were given a third party at random from a shortlist of volunteers; it'd been a stroke of luck that Asami had been chosen as Bolin and Mako's third. She could've been, and had, ended up fucking two members of the opposing team. Just as Bolin and Mako were sometimes forced to work with a 'cold fish' submitted by the other team.

Now, the two teams would compete to see which could bring their third to orgasm fastest.

* * *

><p>"You've put a weird amount of thought into this," Mako said.<p>

Varrick threw his hands up. "Excuse me for liking my storytelling to be internally consistent! I suppose you'd just like a giant turtle lion to show up out of nowhere and tell them to fuck, like in real life!"

* * *

><p>Asami paused as she disrobed, seeing the brothers' bodies through their shedding kimonos. Mako was just as she was used to, his nine-inch dick long and slender, the perfect size to fit down her throat, but Bolin's was a monster.<p>

"Whoa now," she said, "you didn't tell me your brother had a bear snake for a penis."

"He's shorter than me!" Mako protested.

"Yeah, but wider! That thing's as thick around as my arm!"

"It's not like I'm asking you to take him up the ass—"

"He _could_ just lick me while you fuck me."

Bolin poked his fingers together. "I'm not really sure I want to be face-to-face with your taint while my brother's plowing you. Any other time, though…!"

* * *

><p>"His characterization is really good," Bolin said. "I feel like he's captured my soul."<p>

Mako rolled his eyes. "Because there are so many people out there who _would _like to be going down on a girl while another man is having sex with her."

Varrick put one hand to his chest, another in the air. "Speaking personally—I love it!"

* * *

><p>Mako pulled Asami to her chest, making her feel the hardness of her nipples as they pressed into him. Maybe seeing Bolin's little monster had affected her more than she'd thought.<p>

"The clock is ticking," Mako said. "I think we'd better start the match."

Asami looked down at his erection pressed between their bodies, the straining cockhead pointed up at her face like it wanted back between her lips. The only thing that could distract her from it was the sudden, heated kiss he gave her. Then he spun her around to face Bolin.

The younger brother pressed in on her, sandwiching her between the two men. He bent his legs, then straightened up, sending his cock skyrocketing between her legs. Spearing straight into her pussy—the intrusion making her weak in the knees—the weakness making her sag down even further onto his cock.

"Oh, whoa, I can see why you gave up all the groupies for this!" Bolin sighed. "She's tight as a _drum_!"

"Groupies?" Asami muttered, starting to rub up and down Bolin's sweaty chest, her breasts dragging sensuously over his musclebound flesh.

Mako gave himself a quick stroke. "Fangirls. And Bolin always had more than me."

Asami felt Mako behind her, his cock parting the cheeks of her curvy ass. "Can't imagine why…"

Mako drove himself to the bottom of her crack, nosing his cock against her tightly clenched hole. "You should loosen up a little, Asami. Seriously. Bolin, make room!"

Bolin pulled out of her so fast that Asami was shocked. One second, she'd been full of prick, the next, achingly empty. She leaned forward, trying to recover some of Bolin's manhood, but that just made it easier for Mako to jam his hips forward and make her asshole give way to his powerful pressure.

Asami cried out in pain, but Mako was hurtling into her ass. She let her entire body flood with agony. As always, it was a sharp relief from the pressures of running Future Industries.

"Damn, she's tight!" Mako breathed. "I nearly came just going in!"

"I know, right?" Bolin said.

"I _knew _about her pussy, but her ass is something else!"

"Hey, who do you think is a bigger tightass, her or Chief Beifong?" Bolin laughed at his own joke. "Switch?"

"Switch!"

Mako pulled out of her ass as Bolin shoved his way back into her cunt. Asami shrieked, nearly fainting—it hurt and it felt so goddamn good having a cock back in her sex where it belonged. The mixture of her relief at having Mako out of her and the sharp pleasure of feeling Bolin's re-entry had her practically sobbing, tears running down her face and onto her breasts. Bolin licked them away as he motorboated her, Mako holding her steady as his brother fucked wildly into her.

"Don't ever take it out," Asami begged. "So fucking good…"

"Sorry!" Bolin moaned. "I bet Pabu on this match!"

They reversed places, Asami feeling the hateful suction in her sex as Bolin pulled free and then a vibrant intensity between pain and pleasure as Mako drilled into her from behind. She felt like she was being ripped apart, torn between a looming orgasm and unimaginable agony. As soon as one of the brothers had left her body, the other charged in.

Her ass burned, her pussy dripped. She felt her nipples' familiar tingle; knew she was beginning to come.

"Goddamn she's hot!" Bolin yelled, playing it up for the crowd. "I feel like I'm fucking Fire Lady Izumi herself!"

"C'mon, Asami," Mako whispered in her ear. "Play along."

Asami looked back at her, her lips curling at his treatment of her. She felt like a piece of meat, left around to be fucked and used by any man who wanted her.

She loved it.

"Fuck me harder, you Firebender bastard! Harder, _harder!"_

She didn't need to be an Ember Island Player to act it out. Though the sodomy had been agony at first, the pain almost overshadowing the pleasure she got from Bolin in her pussy, now her body had adjusted to having Mako's long prick up her ass. Her enjoyment was mounting; now she was actually enjoying this, as much as she might hate to admit it.

Mako would be such a good boyfriend, trying to thank her for helping his team out later on.

"See, bro?" Mako yelled, awkwardly trying to project his voice to the crowd. "I told you she'd do anything for the taste of a long Firebender prick, even have it up her ass!"

The Fire Nation portion of the United Republic crowd came alive, stomping on the floor and spouting some celebratory flame-bursts into the air.

"I don't know!" Bolin cried louder, somehow managing to keep a conversational tone even as he bellowed to the rafters. "I'm thinking she's only putting up with you to get a nice big _Earthbender _cock!"

"You fucking idiots!" Asami moaned. "I want both! Give it all to me!"

The women in the audience laughed knowingly as Mako drove hard into her ass, Bolin pushing back into her cunt in the same synchronized moment. She'd never had both of them inside her at the same time before; now Asami could feel every inch they had between them, was keenly aware of the thin membrane inside her that separated them from each other. It felt like it was pulled taut, every inch of it run through with pleasure. She could've fainted, if it wouldn't mean missing out on what they were doing to her.

"More," she said, weakly but still commanding. "I want more!"

Mako groaned. "Anymore and I'm gonna blow!"

"I'm with Mako on this one," Bolin said. "Hey, is that your dick I'm feeling inside Asami or does she just have a bone there?"

Asami ignored him. "I'm about to come anyway! We can all go together, the judges will love it!" She tensed and relaxed her muscles, making both men groan as she clamped down on their cocks like a hangman's noose. Far be it for her to love having power over anyone with their dick in her…

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Mako gave in.

Bolin just nodded. Speech wasn't much of a possibility just then.

Asami leapt up to wrap her legs around Bolin, his thick muscles easily taking her weight, his thick fingers pulling aside the slabs of her soft ass for Mako to fuck into more easily. Asami felt not nearly wet enough; like he'd burned off her juices with the friction of fucking her so hard. She needed to replace it with cum. Grabbing Bolin by his thick mop of hair—thick seemed to be the word for Bolin, in every sense—she twisted his head to the side and stuck her tongue in his ear.

It worked, he came, moaning in a high-pitched voice as he frantically thrust into her with every pitch of his cum, her sex drinking up his seed like rainfall in the desert. Bolin barely stayed on his feet to hold Asami steady for Mako's furious fucking.

The blood was rushing in the Firebender's ears like the ocean in a storm. Even Bolin's fangirls hadn't ever had a more knowing asshole than this; her body sucked him in and refused to let him go. She threw her head back as he grunted, pounded into her with all his body's power.

"How do you like my nonbender ass?" Asami yelled, figuring that she'd better cover every base with the audience short of having an Airbender fuck her face. A cheer came up that only got louder when Mako's cock seemed to come apart at the seams, exploding jism everywhere.

Bolin pulled out of her, letting out a flood of cum and shifting Asami's weight to the tensely paralyzed Mako, then a moment later gave a hard swing of his hips and buried his cock up to the hilt. Asami went wide-eyed. Not only was it harder than ever, but it seemed even bigger than before.

"Oh, mother of Aang!" Asami cried with a laugh. "Yes, fuck me hard, make me come, give me your whole goddamn cock!"

Bolin fucked her with short, swift jabs, pounding away mercilessly at her pussy until she gave in to the never-ending plunges and thrusts. Asami moaned as he fucked her to orgasm.

"Yes, that's it!" she screamed to the cheap seats. "You're making me come! Fuck, _yes, SO GODDAMN HARD!"_

She slapped at Bolin's broad chest, Mako kissing her as she squirted, the same way she always did when she let herself be fucked by pros.

Then, moving gently, the two men set her down on her side, cum spilling from both her holes. She would have one hell of a time sitting down at tomorrow's business meeting.

"Bolin," Asami called in a haze. "How did you get hard again so fast?"

Bolin proudly displayed the stony condom he'd bent around his own depleted cock. "I'm an Earthbender. Hard is what we do." Then he added to the audience. "I'd like to see a Firebender try _that!"_

* * *

><p>Mako's head was in his hands. "Do I even need to note that it would be really, really weird for me to have sex with the same person as my brother, let alone at the same time, <em>let alone in front of thousands of people?"<em>

Varrick puffed air into his cheeks and out his mouth. "You just don't understand art."

"I also find it weird that you have such vivid ideas about our penis sizes."

"Just being thorough." Varrick gave Bolin a wink. "Now then, there'll be some stuff with Korra learning airbending, the Equalists, Amon taking away people's bending, Asami's dad…"

"'Some stuff'? That's the entire story!" Mako protested.

"Who cares about story these days? People just want to know if their favorite characters get together! Like Korra and Tarrlok!"

"Tarrlok?" Bolin asked.

"Remember? Amon's brother, the Water Tribe representative in Republic City?"

"Hmmm…"

"Used bloodbending?" Mako insisted. "_Had us arrested?"_

"Oh, yeah, the guy who did the announcements at the Pro Bending Arena!"

"_No! _That was… the guy who did the announcements at the Pro Bending Arena!"

"They're different people?"

"Yes!"

"I remember it like it was yesterday!" Varrick claimed. "Tarrlok was gathering power over the city, putting a curfew on nonbenders, even throwing us into jail! What a jerk! Luckily, Korra was there to intercede on behalf of _the people_."

Mako's arms were crossed. "Are you saying she had sex with him?"

"No!"


	6. Tarrlok

"Don't you see?" Korra demanded. "You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with Benders. You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people?"

"And you don't?" Tarrlok replied calmly, his tones matching the gentle flow of the fountain behind him in his office.

"Of course not!" Korra said, taken aback.

"Isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friends?"

Korra grinned condescendingly. "No, in fact. I came here to make you an offer. Let my friends and the nonbenders go."

"And in exchange?"

"That's the offer." Abruptly, Korra's hands reached up to the neckline of her tanktop, opening the flap and then pulling down the garment over her well-rounded breasts. Tarrlok was almost more taken by the sight of her muscular body than by her tantalizing cleavage. "Take it or leave it."

"Might I suggest a counteroffer?" Tarrlok asked, standing to reveal his prick jerking about in his pants, unembarrassed. He unzipped it, the full length of his manhood nearly falling to his desk.

"That's a very big offer," Korra observed. "I'm not sure I can take it. Why don't you do a little work on it?"

"I'd love to, Avatar Korra, but you have to give me something to work _with_."

Korra swirled her tongue over her lips, making them glisten as she reached down to stroke the furs that hung from her waist. She pulled and tugged on them like pleats on a skirt, inching her pants down her powerfully muscled thighs. Finally, Tarrlok could see her thin panties, pulled in against her sweet, wet sex.

"I hope I've given you something to consider," Korra said, her voice a salacious whisper.

Tarrlok clutched his prick. "While you consider my offer?"

"I might have to sleep on it. There are a lot of offers I 'talk over' with Asami, but now that you've arrested her…"

Tarrlok pumped on his cock, slowly at first, like a rolling tide, but he couldn't stop his hand from moving frantically, faster and faster as he thought of Asami Sato and the Avatar. Korra rolled her hips, swaying her body around, letting him see her luscious ass.

He jerked faster. "I think you'd better come over here—and accept my offer."

Korra pulled her pants up. "Oh, I'll take your offer. But only on my terms."

Walking right up to him, she vaulted atop his desk, sprawled herself from one end to the other and cupped her breasts together. Tarrlok's eyes trailed down to her pants. She hadn't pulled them up all the way. They rode low on her hips.

"I do hope this deal will be to both our benefits."

"Oh…" Korra's hands rolled down her dark body. "I think it will be."

Her nimble fingers slid under her waistband. Tarrlok, seeing the deal wasn't going to get any better, jerked off as fast as he could. He wanted to take this offer while it was still on the table.

Korra touched herself with the excitement of doing this in the middle of City Hall, where anyone could walk in on business, catch her, even as Tarrlok came all over her face. She might be seen as she felt the wet heat of his seed clinging to her cheeks, her nose, her chin.

Between her thighs, her hand cupped her cunt, fingers slowly closing on the trembling labia. Her eyes were glassily trained on Tarrlok's cock. His swollen dickhead was only inches from her face. Tarrlok's hand all over it.

Even the impenetrable Tarrlok groaned with quickening excitement. "If you're not careful—a deal like this might blow up in your face."

"Cost of doing business," Korra shot back. "It is a handshake deal, after all."

Tarrlok laughed darkly as he pounded on his cock, watching Korra tilt her lovely face up for the spurts that were soon to come. He saw her switch hands, her soft sounds of ecstasy changing tenor, her cunt-wet hand coming up to smear over her flushed face, her licking tongue, down to paw at her breasts, squeezing hard enough to make her nipples bulge…

"I'm ready to extend my offer!" Tarrlok panted.

Korra dug into her exposed tit, her ready sex. Her face was flushed with eagerness, her eyes closed. Her lips open: "I'm ready to take it!"

He bore down on his cock as it jerked and spasmed, now not at the command of his hand, but possessed by the hot seed firing from it. His precise aim splashed into her face, Korra gasping with the surprised pleasure of feeling him splatter her forehead, then her nose—finally her tongue. Her mouth opened wider. His next jet of cum landed at the back of her throat.

"Give me your offer, Councilor!" Korra gasped, cunt gripping her buried fingers as tightly as her throat gripped her harsh words. "Give it to me hard!"

Tarrlok finished with a long pass from his gushing cock, emptying his balls from her forehead to her chin, leaving it glistening with thick, heated semen.

Korra leaned forward, licking at the tip of his cock, probing his slit to get his last drops, closing her lips around his crown to suck away all evidence of his seed. As the taste flared on her tongue one last time, her cunt clenched in explosion, and she threw both hands down to her sex, cupping and thrusting into it as best she could with her pants partially in the way.

When her head finally lolled back, flipping Tarrlok's seed off her chin and onto his deskbound papers, she was more than satisfied.

"Your friends will be released," Tarrlok said, quickly bending some water from his fountain over to wash his cock—not that Korra had left much to remove. "As will the nonbenders who do not prove a threat."

Korra was in no mood to quibble with Tarrlok over what exactly a threat constituted. She knew he was a snake, but she'd gotten what she wanted. A lot of what she wanted.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

><p>"I don't see how it's better than rape if she only agrees to have sex, you know, <em>or else<em>," Mako griped. "Why can't anyone in your mover just have sex because they want to?"

"Because it'd be boring!" Varrick said, jumping from his chair. He stood from it more than he sat in it. "Audiences expect variety in these things! You can't just go from one sex scene to another with no connective tissue, no plot, no _sangfroid! _Maybe you want me to just have someone say 'Princess Yue and Sokka were getting very close' before they're in love and having sex!"

"No, that wouldn't work," Mako agreed.

"I'm an idiot and I know that wouldn't work," Bolin added.

_"Thank you." _Varrick plopped back down. "So you know how the story goes from there. Korra is captured by Amon and taken before the Equalists in chains…"

"Wait, how could she be captured by Amon if Tarrlok never fought her or took her to his mountain hide-out?"

Varrick slammed his hand down. "_We're going to the next sex scene."_


	7. Amon

_A/N: The obligatory non-cons chapter._

Korra pulled hard at her bonds, but it was no use. The platinum chains locked her securely in her kneeling position, while the collar around her neck kept her from even blowing sparks out her nose. She was trapped.

"Avatar," Amon said smugly. Through his mask, all Korra could see was the evil glint in his eyes. "You're the worst bender of them all. Thinking your great power somehow makes you fit to lead the entire world and dictate to whole nations how they should conduct themselves. It's far past time you be made humble. Made… equal."

Stepping before her, he undid his fly. To the cheers of the watching Equalists, he brought out the biggest cock Korra had ever seen.

* * *

><p>"Okay!" Mako brought his fist down on his knee. "This is definitely rape!"<p>

Varrick winced. "Oh, sorry. Early draft. Well, it's an easy fix!"

* * *

><p>Stepping before her, Amon undid his fly and brought out the biggest strap-on Korra had ever seen.<p>

_Amon is a woman? _Korra thought. _With tits that small, no wonder she's so mad._

"Welcome to your new place in the world," Amon said. "Now why don't you show the people that their Avatar has _truly _learned to serve them?"

"I'd rather blow a sky bison!" Korra shouted angrily. She tried to pull her hands free of the cuffs around them, but all she accomplished was to intensify the pain of the platinum digging into her wrists.

"I think you'll regret being so resistant to change," Amon said coolly. "Asami, bring me the whip."

Moving out of the crowd, Asami Sato stepped up onto the platform Amon had erected to hold her prisoner. Korra couldn't believe her eyes. Asami being there was surprise enough. Her holding a whip—a sturdy, brown, leather thing with a thick handle two feet long, and a lash that was a full three feet in length—put Korra into complete shock.

"Asami?" Korra called plaintively. "No, how could you be doing this? _Why?"_

Asami casually gave the whip to the Equalist leader, then approached Korra. "What can I say? Lie father, like daughter." Grabbing hold of Korra's clothes, she ripped them away with impressive strength, then her eyes lovingly moved her Korra's exposed body. Admiring her pretty face, her firm breasts, her trim waist, and dark thatch of pubic hair. "Just as pretty as I imagined. I can see what Mako sees in you."

"Mako? What are you talking about, me and Mako are just friends!"

"I don't appreciate my friends kissing each other." Her hand ran over Korra's face. "Maybe you should've invited me. I wouldn't have minded as much. But now, _everyone _gets to see what a whore you are."

Korra's face turned ashen, contorted with fear as Amon uncoiled the whip behind Asami.

Asami moved out of his way, taking Korra's last hope of reprieve with her. "Leave a little left for me. As much as I love watching you work, I want to deal with her personally."

"That's entirely up to her," Amon said. Her strap-on lurched and weaved above Korra's face. "She can be the first Avatar to go down in history for sucking cock, or she can feel the same pain as those she's oppressed. That's true fairness. True _equality."_

As tight as the collar was, Korra could still spit, and she did, her spittle nearly hitting Amon's eyes, instead dripping down her mask. "Never!"

A moment later, she knew she had made a terrible mistake. Wordlessly, Amon drew back the whip and lashed at Korra's upthrust breasts. She experienced every millisecond of fear it took for the whip to whistle through the air before it snapped cruelly across her tender flesh. The pained quiver of her cleavage brought out a hungry roar from the watching Equalists.

"No!" Korra wailed, feeling the pain cut into her. "You can't do this to me! I'm the Avatar!"

Amon chuckled gently. Then she wound up and let Korra have it once more. She slashed the whip down again, and Korra felt the lewd smile under that mask as Amon watched the Avatar cringe in pain.

On her knees, Korra jerked and twisted about, moving awkwardly to escape the whip. It was impossible. Again and again, her ripe young breasts were battered, until she finally let out a pained shriek. Amon paid it no mind. She thrashed Korra mercilessly. And worst of all, Korra's nipples puckered and pointed, areolas dotted with goosebumps as if part of her were actually enjoying this agonizing pain. She gasped for breath, tits heaving up and down, giving Amon an even better target for her whipping.

"You'll beg to suck my cock," Amon said, cool and confident as if this were only mild exercise. "You'll beg or I'll cleave right down to the bone."

"Noooooo!" Korra's yell of pain and protest filled the Equalist hide-out. Tears were streaming out of her wide, horrified eyes, and her throat was hoarse with shouts. Her breasts burned; she thought of the fabulous pleasure they had brought her in the past and wondered if they would ever feel so good again.

"Whip her harder!" Asami shouted, and when Korra looked over at her, she saw unmistakable lust in the beauty's eyes as she watched Korra take the vicious flogging. "Get that bitch nice and hot! I want her pussy next!"

Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like Asami was getting off on her pain.

Then her view of Asami was blocked by Amon stepping even closer to her, her strap-on shoved right in Korra's face. Amon rubbed its tip in her shut eyes, over her nose.

"Open your mouth," Amon commanded. "Spread your lips and take my cock, or I'll whip your cunt next."

"She might enjoy that," Asami laughed. "I know I would."

Korra kept her mouth resolutely shut. Tiring of the torture, Amon nodded to her—helper. Asami went to Korra, kneeling down beside her and forcing her mouth open. Korra screamed as best she could before Amon plunged her strap-on in. Her knees pressed against Korra's bleeding breasts. Korra would've cried out if her mouth weren't stuffed full.

"Now suck," Amon ordered. "Or I'll do your back just like I did your front."

Tears now streaming down her face, Korra obeyed. Her tongue swirled around the fat dildo, her lips pursing as she slurped at it as hard as she could. Distantly, she heard the crowd cheering, but no matter how good it would've felt to keep resisting, she knew there was no point. Amon had won.

"There's balance for you," Amon said, her low voice now obscene. "Your mouth fitting just right around my cock." She pumped her hips, driving the strap-on deep into Korra's mouth. "You're meant to set an example for people, so show the benders of the world their rightful place before the Equalists."

Korra gurgled, her mouth making loud sucking noises seeming of its own accord. She went at the long shaft with licking and lapping like it was the real thing, and Amon lurched deep into her throat, raking across her tonsils, an act that would leave Korra's voice raw and sore if she ever got out of this. Which was what Amon wanted, of course. To silence the Avatar.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is getting a little creepy," Mako interrupted.<p>

"You're telling me!" Varrick said. "Korra hasn't even started masturbating yet! Neither has Asami! But you need to build to Amon whipping Korra's back while she blows him, err, her. Otherwise, there's no flow. That's the problem with movers these days, it's just action-action-action. Which I don't have a problem with, of course, but it's so _expensive. _Do you know how much it would cost me to pay Ginger to have sex on camera for _months? _No sir, let's keep her clothes on as much as possible."

Bolin interjected: "I think what he means to say, Mr. Varrick, is that—what with Korra crying and screaming and being in pain and feeling all ashamed and degraded and oogy—it's not that attractive."

"That's not what I meant to say, but yeah. What happened to the two girls having sex with a guy at the same time because they liked him? At least then, it felt like you actually _liked _women."

"What are you talking about?" Varrick demanded, bounding out of his chair so hard it actually fell over. "Zhu Li, tell Mako how much I pay you!"

"After taxes, he pays me—"

"Not _now, _you idiot, later! Get outta here! It's a lot." Varrick tried to sit back down, realized his chair was knocked over, and scrambled to get back upright without tripping over his own feet. "Look, fellas, I know not everyone's into the rough stuff. But there are people who aren't into the girl on girl stuff, or the two guys and one girl stuff. I've gotta cover all my bases! And believe you me, _women _like this kind of stuff the most. _Zhu Li! Get in here! Tell the boys about your rape fantasy!"_

Zhu Li stepped back into the room. "I'm tied up, naked, and Prince Zuko says he's going to force me to get pregnant because our child would make such a powerful Bender," she said dully.

"Okay, fine," Mako said. "It's just a harmless fantasy. Still, I'm not into it, so can we just skip ahead? You're giving Bolin flashbacks to dating Eska."

"What are you talking about?" Bolin demanded. "Eska _loved me._"

"I know she did."

"She just loved me a little too much, you know, a little too much."

"Uh-huh." Mako turned to Varrick. "Oh, and what's with making Asami an Equalist? You could really offend her."

"Oooooh, what's she gonna do, show everyone my dirty underwear? Threaten to blow up theaters showing my mover? I'm not afraid of offending people, I have freedom of speech!"

"And what if I say that if you spout a bunch of lies about my friend, I'll burn your eyebrows off?" Mako asked, his fist lighting up.

"I'd say that after Amon leaves, Asami reveals to Korra that she's undercover, and has a cunning plan to get Korra out of there, right under the Equalists' noses!"

The fire went out. "Thank you."

"Do you really think I'd look better without eyebrows? I've thought about it!"


	8. Asami

The festivities were soon over. With Korra apparently broken, there was little sport in continuing to humiliate her. The Equalists scrambled, hastening to press their attack on Republic City before Korra's absence could be noted. It wouldn't be left so undefended for long.

Korra was left alone with the guards and with Asami. The traitor brought her a canteen of water.

"Drink," she said, her syrupy voice now twisted with sadness.

"Fuck you," Korra replied. "Fucking bitch…"

Asami blinked. Then her hand touched Korra's brow, brushing some disheveled hair away from her eyes. As much as Korra hated her now, after so much suffering, she couldn't help but leech at that small kindness. Fresh tears threatened her eyes.

"I know you're not okay," Asami said. "And I'm so, _so _sorry you had to go through that. I didn't have a choice. I couldn't get you out then. If I had tried, we'd both be prisoners. This way, I can help you escape."

"You're…" Asami wiped Korra's tears away enough for her to look Asami in the face, registering genuine concern there. Regret and sympathy burning in her so bright, Korra could've sobbed for relief. "You're on my side?"

"Yes, and I'm going to get you out of here. The only problem is, Amon's taken every possible precaution. The only way you can break free is by entering the Avatar State."

Asami chuckled harshly. "Fat chance of that."

"I know. You have to be in an enlightened meditative state, and that must be about the hardest thing I could ask of you right now. So I want you to trust me and let me help you. For this to work, you need to relax—" Her light touch ran over Korra's forehead again, then away, tracing her jawline—down along her throat—all the way to her barely moving breasts. "You need to feel good."

"I… Asami, you don't even like me. I've never even been with a woman before."

"I like you a great deal," Asami confessed, her hand running shiveringly down Korra's back as they embraced, the ripe contours of her hips and ass now soothingly massaged. "And I know why you and Mako kissed. You Benders, you draw on spiritual energy. An Avatar would need more than anyone else. The fastest way to spiritual energy is through orgasm. You must've needed sex like a fire needs fuel."

"I did… but… I'm sorry… shouldn't have with Mako… maybe Bolin…"

Asami laughed warmly. "I'm not sure he would've fit. Just play along, alright? I'm ravishing you."

"Ravishing… me…"

"I'll make it feel good. I promise."

Korra wasn't listening. Asami's hands were too soothing. They were all that mattered. The gentleness of that knowing caress felt all the better for coming after such brutality. It was restful, tingling, pleasant. No animalistic pawing or domination. Only the satin contact of stroking fingers, and the protective curl of Asami's body tight around her own, Asami's breasts and leather jacket pressing into Korra's naked back, the warmth of her breathing along Korra's spine—the heat of her pussy with the smoothly rounded firmness of Korra's ass.

It seemed to take a long time for Asami's sly, well-manicured hand to make its way around Korra's bruised body, working over her sore ribs to her full breasts and clasping them with gentle knowledge. It took so long, it was like Asami was waiting for Korra to want it, want more than just the press of their bodies together, want the nimble inventor's fingers at her dark nipples.

Now Korra's head turned, orienting itself to a set of lips she knew would be there. Their mouths sough and found each other, at first just a meeting of lips and a sharing of breaths, but then Asami's tongue glided out to twirl over Korra's lips in sensuous circles, without any hurry or demand. Korra turned further around, testing the limits of her chains. When Asami embraced her, their full breasts crushed together, and Korra felt that Asami's nipples were as hard as her own.

"Now let me show you something you've been missing," Asami whispered in Korra's mouth, her words as tender as a kiss. Korra could suck on them all day, like candy.

Reaching into her toolbelt, still giving Korra small kisses like drops of water on a blazing day, she brought out a slim black box. Inside was an even smaller metal rod, only as long as Korra's hand, rounded and gentle looking. It looked almost like a work of abstract art.

"I've been thinking about you a lot," Asami confessed. "This makes it a lot easier to… think about you."

She pressed a button at the base of the device and it began to vibrate. Korra didn't understand, thought it was broken until Asami wrapped her arms back around Korra's ribs and moved the… 'vibrator' over her abdomen.

Its touch was exhilarating.

"This will give you more sexual energy than you'll know what to do with," Asami promised, grinning to herself as she teased the vibrator at Korra's instantly hard clitoris, the oscillating vibrations rolling through Korra's belly to become racing pleasure deep inside her body. It was a wonderful, secret alchemy.

Kissing Korra's throat—reminding the Avatar of how a cat would care for a kitten by hauling it about by the scruff—Asami brought the vibrator back up to her bared nipples, bringing them erect in quivery passes. Her other hand was down between Korra's legs, rubbing her thighs. She went higher on Korra's leg as the vibrator went lower. When Asami palmed Korra's sex, the vibrator met her clit in short passes.

Korra closed her eyes. The feelings just got better and better.

Then Asami's hand came away, to her clit, rolling over it with wet chops, and the vibrator pushed at Korra's sex. It felt better than any man she'd ever had.

"Fuck me," Korra panted gently. "Fuck me like that thing was really your prick."

"I invented it," Asami said smugly. "It _is _my prick."

She pushed in gentle waves of motion, making Korra's cunt open more and more to the vibration of the gadget. Until the buzz itself was inside her, trembling through her loins. Asami licked the side of Korra's face as she pushed the vibrator nearly all the way in, then drew it back out sopping wet, and touched it to Korra's clit once more.

Then something inside Korra shook, as if in symphony, and it shook and shook, harder and harder, far beyond what any little toy could do. Korra's world shook so hard, she wondered how the building was still standing when it was over.

Asami ran the vibrator down Korra's leg, giving her a blessed, hateful break from its pleasure.

"How long does that thing run for?" Korra panted.

"Four hours," Asami said modestly.

"Then you've got _no _excuse to stop."


	9. Intermission

"Well, that was better," Bolin reasoned. "I feel better about Korra being hurt if it's just to get to her being comforted."

"See?" Varrick demanded. "I can do tender. With vibrators. Tender with vibrators!"

"That's a real thing?"

Leaning over, Mako rested his elbow on the arm of his chair. "Just so you know, though, Korra and Asami aren't gay."

"Really?" Bolin asked. "I thought that was the one thing he got right. Remember when they went into the Spirit World together?"

"Yeah," Mako said, "but they're just really good friends. Not… something else."

"Oh, they're lesbians alright!" Varrick cried. "Did you see Asami come back with a Water Tribe betrothal necklace!"

"Yeah, but it's her being betrothed to being Korra's friend. Just a lifelong pledge to be really good friends. Sisters, really."

"Mako," Bolin started, "I think you may be in a little bit of denial. They're clearly together."

"Hey, I'm not saying Korra and I are going to get back together, but we are really good friends—"

"Oh, like Korra and Asami—"

"_Not like _Korra and Asami, and I think after we've grown up a bit and decided on what we want, we might want to give our relationship another shot." Mako paused. "I stopped wearing the scarf. I think that's where I went wrong. I'm gonna wear that scarf again."

"What about that picture where they were holding hands—_both _hands—and looking at each other real funny?" Varrick asked. "Sure, it's not a picture of them kissing, but Korra's said she would firebend the crap out of anyone who took a picture of _that._"

"Or maybe they're not kissing!" Mako argued.

"What about all the hickeys? On Asami?"

"They're just… things! She's an inventor, she works with her hands a lot, she gets grease on her! Grease and hickeys! Just because you see two women sharing an intimate moment doesn't mean they're in love!"

"I'm not disagreeing with you," Bolin assured his brother, "but once I saw Korra and Asami come out of the same shower."

"Women shower together all the time! Why would they care about another woman seeing them naked? _Think, _Bolin!"

"They were moaning pretty loud in there—"

"It's hot water, Bolin! It feels good on their bodies! Of course they're gonna moan! _Don't you know anything about women!?"_

Bolin shut his mouth and turned to Varrick. "Hey,"he asked, "is it too late to bring in Iroh II? I always thought he and Korra had a bit of a thing."

"_It's never too late—for hope."_


	10. Iroh

"And here I was not looking forward to seeing to the Avatar," Iroh said after he'd barged into Korra's cabin.

That is, after he'd recovered from the sight of Korra on the ground, juices running freely from her cunt, panting like Naga after a hard run on a hot day. Although she'd had to flee the Equalists without Asami, the charming inventor had given Korra her vibrator as a memento, and Korra had thought of her every moment she used it.

Seeing the handsome United Forces captain, Korra rocked up into a sitting position. She made no effort to cover herself. She didn't have her pants on, true, but her tunic fell down between her bare legs, covering the place that had just given her so much pleasure—and apparently Iroh as well, judging by the way his eyes kept daring to her naked thighs.

"Who doesn't look forward to seeing me?" Korra replied. "I'm delightful."

"You're also rather insistent on my men making an attack on Republic City when the United Republic wants to explore any possibility of negotiating with Amon."

"There is no negotiating with Amon," Korra said firmly, darkening with the memory of what he'd done to her. "The longer we wait, the more of _your men _you'll lose attacking a well-entrenched, well-trained adversary."

"I'm inclined to agree," Iroh said, meeting her eyes before his gaze dipped again. "But as I said—anyone as assertive as you should be able to make a more convincing argument than that."

Korra glanced down at his uniform trousers—beginning to stretch—before raising her eyes to his. Her little work-out had gotten pretty intense; she'd screamed and thrashed with abandon. It'd seemed the only appropriate way to say Asami's name. She couldn't imagine Iroh hadn't heard before coming in.

"How long were you waiting in the corridor?" she asked, spreading her legs wider, showing off the liquid gleaming on her inner thighs. The tapering off of her tunic hid her labia, but not all of the wispy hairs that surrounded it.

"Long enough for you to get warmed up. I can be a lot to take in."

Korra stood, crossing her arms, letting him look her up and down before she turned her back on him. She knew that only let him see her ass, and her tunic covered even less of that than it did her pussy. "You're cute and all, but I couldn't even think of such a thing while your fleet's headed _away _from Republic City."

Confidently, Iroh closed the hatch behind him. With it closed, it just so happened he could get to the cabin's speaking tube. He uncorked it, turning the wheel underneath so his words went to the bridge rather than the engine room or sick bay. "This is the captain. Set a course for Republic City and take us within staging range. All other ships to follow."

"You gonna let them hear anything else?"

Iroh put the stopper back in. "Judging from earlier, they'll be able to hear without the pipe." He went over to her, rubbing against the back of her body, arms and cock pressing into her. Any apprehension Korra had subsided. She only wished Asami could be here to watch.

The thought had excitement overwhelming her.

Still, no point letting this go to his head. "You want me to sing, but you haven't even given me anything to hum about."

"I don't want you to sing. Too hard with your mouth full."

Strong hands twisted her around into a kiss Korra had been waiting to give him. It began warm and soft, but that wasn't what either of them wanted. Iroh made it hot, Korra made it burning. She was naked from the waist down, her body pressed tightly to his, and she could feel all his powerful muscles. All his hard cock.

His hands slid down to her ass, kneading the plump cheeks, pulling even closer to him, teasing her with how she couldn't get to his cock through his trousers. She was more aroused every second, the desire she'd thought had been dispelled by the vibrator coming rushing back.

She rubbed roughly against him, ground her sex against the growing bulge leading his body into her. The sound of their loud breathing already filled the room. Korra wondered if someone could hear it if they were in the corridor. If Asami could hear it if she were waiting, listening—anxious for her turn.

She pulled away from him, boiling hot. Grabbed his cock through his uniform. "I need this."

"Then take it," Iroh smiled at her.

She fell to her knees, working with practiced hands to undo his belt, unzipped his pants, tug them down his well-muscled thighs. Freed from the first layer of confinement, his erection struggled even more fiercely to escape his shorts. She wasn't able to control herself. She pried the elastic waistband away from his iron-hard belly, dragged the whole thing down his legs. His cock popped out like Toph herself had Earthbent a monolith out of the ground.

She stared at it, wanted it, pushed her tongue out to lick up the smooth skin, the warmth of his shaft, the wetness of the knob, then she followed the thick veins back down his stalk. His taste was salty, like drinking seawater. And just like drinking seawater, it only made her thirstier.

"Want this nice and wet so you can get it into me?" she asked. "I'm pretty tight. This is gonna need to be _dripping _before it goes in."

"So get started," Iroh told her through teeth gritted with excitement.

Korra drooled as her head bobbed up and down.

* * *

><p>"You know he's like forty," Mako pointed out.<p>

"Thirty-six at the time," Bolin corrected.

"How do you even know that?"

"Because unlike _some people, _I keep track of people's birthdays!"

"I said I was sorry! I got you a gift!"

"Two weeks late!"

"What's your point?" Varrick interrupted.

"He was _there _when I was born!" Bolin said. "He should know what day of the year it is!"

"I was two!"

"So you're saying you're a slow learner now?"

"About Iroh being forty?" Varrick pressed.

"Thirty-six."

"Whatever!"

"Well, Korra was seventeen!"

"And women don't like older men? I'm sixty! Zhu Li is twenty-seven!"

"Holy crap, really?" Bolin explained. "You don't look a day over thirty! What's your secret?"

"Clean living. Don't do that, and drink lots of cactus juice, you'll be fine."

"Look, can we skip this one?" Mako asked. "As a police officer, I'm not sure I should be hearing someone describe a seventeen-year-old having sex with someone twice her age."

"Fine. So Korra's sucking this cock, right, up and down, back and forth, she's drooling on it, slobbering, he's gagging her with it, she's making all these weird sinus-y noises like she's got something caught in her throat—besides cock, I mean—"

"Skip. Ahead."

* * *

><p>Iroh's body was quaking hard enough to tear a mountain range apart, not only feeling but seeing Korra mouthing his cock, her cute little ass swaying from side to side in the tempo she set with her pistoning mouth, her big blue eyes looking up at him, desperately hoping for his cum. His breaths came in short gasps; his prick seemed to grow bigger and longer, needing to be further inside the velvet heat of Korra's sucking.<p>

Finally, with a shouted cry, he grabbed Korra's head in trembling hands and put all his strength into a thrust inside her mouth, fucking the full length of his cock down her throat. His outburst trailed off into a howl as he came, the soft wet pressure of Korra's throat the perfect place for his cock to gush and spurt and pump, the most he'd ever shot in his life.

Korra moaned, pleased to find his cum warm and tasty and just thick enough to resist going down her throat, but only a little. It went down. The hardness of his cock, its power, the deluge loosed from his balls, it all made her feel like a warrior, taking it all with only her mouth.

When she couldn't suck out any more of his cum, she slipped her mouth away, keeping it open to show him all the room he'd taken up with her mouth, as well as how full he'd left it. Then she swallowed. Two gulps. She gave him a smile wet with what was left, and there was plenty left even then.

"If I had known you'd come that much, I would've spat you out before you came. Seen if you could cover my face—maybe even my tits. Water Tribe's supposed to wear face paint when they go into battle…"

"You keep shaking your ass like you've been doing, and I'll have more soon enough."

"I can't wait. But until then, hand me my vibrator. It won't keep me waiting."

* * *

><p>Mako's arms were very, very closed. "What's next? She goes back to Republic City and proves Amon's a fraud by crushing her strap-on in her ass?"<p>

"Actually, we're still workshopping that. It's so hard to get creative with these action sequences. All the booming and banging, it's second-unit stuff. I'm concerned with the art! Like, wouldn't it be great if while there were a big Satomobile chase, we showed a bunch of rabbit wolves chasing dolphin deers?"

"That wouldn't make sense," Bolin said. "What does one have to do with—"

"It's a metaphor! Geez, you're so dense. Wanting to go to movers to see _action _and not _art. _Anyway, we can't futz with the facts too much, not if this is gonna be based on a true story. She fights Amon, he—hey, whatever happened to that guy, anyway?"

"Don't ask," Mako said.

"It's kinda depressing," Bolin added.

"Anyway, Amon's gone, but Korra's had her bending taken away. She goes to visit healers in the Southern Water Tribe, and is all in mourning, when who should she see but Avatar Kyoshi… naked!"

Mako groaned. "Is _every _Avatar going to be slandered by this movie?"

"Only the cute ones."


End file.
